


Five-star nurse

by Shadadukal



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: sfa_pornbattle, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nikola injures his hands in the lab, Helen's here to help him shave and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five-star nurse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the first Sanctuary pornbattle at Live Journal for the prompt: helping him shave.

Nikola considered the razor on the side of the sink and wondered if he could manage to shave using his magnetic powers alone, without slicing his throat. Lathering his face with shaving cream had been difficult but since that didn't require much precision he had been able to do so, even though he had made a messy job of it.

He let out another string of curses as he looked down at his hands, heavily wrapped in bandages. An accident in the lab had resulted in severe burns on his hands and wrists. He had spent two days in the infirmary, hooked up to wonderful painkillers. Helen had lathered his hands with something that probably didn't have FDA-approval before wrapping them in gauze. After two days and yet another change of bandages, she had decided he didn't need to be hooked up to the morphine IV anymore and could be sent to his room. He knew enough about burns to know that whatever Helen was using acted much faster than anything he had ever heard of, but he sadly still wasn't good enough to go without his bandages.

He hadn't shaved for four days, having pulled an all-nighter the night before the accident. That was two reasons to hate the loss of his vampirism right there: slow healing and the inability to be awake for more than 36 hours while remaining on top of things. He hadn't told Helen, but the accident hadn't been one. He had messed up, plain and simple.

Two days spent drowsing in the infirmary… he decided he felt rested enough to attempt shaving with only his magnetic abilities. He hated having stubble too much not to try it. Concentrating on the razor, he levitated it off the sink and closer to his face.

"Nikola, what do you think you're doing?"

He hadn't even noticed that Helen had entered his room, then his bathroom.

"Shaving," he answered defiantly.

"Do you want to kill yourself?!?"

She marched toward him and plucked the razor from the air. She looked completely furious.

"I can do it."

"You don't have that much control over your ability and you know it. Sit."

She pointed to the side of the tub.

"Helen, really…"

"Do you want your stubble gone or not?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then shut up and sit down."

He capitulated in the face of the indomitable Helen Magnus determination and sat down. Helen moved to stand between his knees. He was facing her breasts and couldn't help a smirk, which he quickly wiped off his face as Helen brought the razor to his skin.

She worked carefully but efficiently, her touch sure but gentle. He didn't know if it was her hands on his face or the fact her ample breasts were just in front of his nose, but he'd been growing steadily more aroused as she shaved him.

At long last, she wiped what remained of the shaving cream off his face and leaned closer to examine her work, running her hands on his cheeks, on his chin, over his lip, down his throat, to make sure she hadn't missed a spot.

"There, all done," she announced proudly

"Thank you, Helen," he said, looking into her eyes.

She eyed him carefully, and then asked with a mischievous smile:

"Do you need help showering?"

Not missing a beat, he answered:

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble…"

She quickly rid him of his clothes, not remarking upon his erection, and pushed him into the shower with a warning to keep his hands away from the water. He watched her attentively as she undressed too and then joined him.

Helen lathered some soap on her hands and got to work on his body starting at his feet and then moving up. He stopped breathing for a moment when she gave a quick stroke to his cock. She was at his back so he couldn't see her but he could very well imagine the wicked grin that he was sure adorned her lovely face. She cupped his balls with one hand, rolling them around a bit, while she ran the fingers of the other up the crack of his ass. He panted as she teased his hole, not breaching it. Then her hands were both on his front, working their way up his stomach, scratching a little at the dark trail of hair below his navel. Her teasing touch stopped at his nipples and she was all business to clean his back, shoulders and arms, being very careful not to wet the bandages on his hands.

She made him stand under the spray to rinse off the soap. When he saw her reach for the shampoo, he complained:

"Helen, that's really not necessary."

"Patience is a virtue, Nikola," she said cheekily. "But if you really don't want me to do your hair, we can stop."

Stop the whole thing that was. She was torturing him on purpose, torturing him because he had been stupid enough to think he could shave himself using his powers, rather than ask for her help in the first place. He sighed, closed his eyes and bowed his head to her.

She massaged his scalp firmly before switching to scratches that felt absolutely delightful. He was about ready to burst.

"Helen…" he moaned.

She removed her hands from his hair and pushed him back under the water. He sighed when he felt her run her hands through his hair again to help get rid of the suds faster.

Finally, she turned off the water. She stepped out of the shower first and he followed. She threw a towel at him and he toweled himself dry as fast and as best he could while she did the same.

"You know," she began, "you being unable to use your hands reminds me of those times together when I tied you up. Even if you could have gotten out of the binds any time you wanted."

The remark immediately brought back wonderful memories from the '20s.

"But I didn't want to," he said, lost for a moment in pleasant memories.

She walked to him, pressed her body against his, and asked "Bed?". He nodded and turned toward the bedroom.

He settled on his back in the middle of the bed, arms above his head, as if it were New York in 1921 and not Old City in the 21st century.

But Helen didn't move to straddle him and ride him till he burst, instead choosing to kneel near his hip. He had no time to ask what she planned before she ran a hand down her chest, through her neatly trimmed hair, to sink two of her fingers inside her own body.

"Helen…"

Any other time, he'd have greatly enjoyed the show but he needed to come too badly for that now and there was nothing he could do for himself, short of turning over and rubbing against the bed and he wouldn't sink that low.

Helen made a shushing noise and removed her hand from between her legs to encircle his cock with it. He groaned when Helen ran her thumb up the underside of him, then swiping her digit over the head, gathering the pre-come, mixing it with her own juices. He watched as she touched herself with her other hand. He could see on her face she was getting closer as well, yet she kept a perfect rhythm for them both. A clever move from her fingers and he exploded all over her hand and himself. Nikola opened his eyes again to watch Helen come undone, something he had never grown tired of.

She smiled down at him and moved closer to him, still on her knees. She lifted her hand, covered with his come, and presented it to him. He licked across her palm, sucked each of her fingers inside his mouth, laving them with his tongue, then cleaning the back of her hand. Her taste was faint, mostly what he could taste was himself.

"Your other hand," he asked and she gleamed.

This time, it was just her taste, as wondrous as he remembered. He nibbled on her hand once he was done, not wanting to let go. When he finally did so, she rose up and went back into the bathroom. She came back with a wet towel and quickly cleaned him. She returned to the bathroom and when she walked out again, she was dressed.

"You're not staying?"

He was disappointed.

"I have other patients to take care of, but don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow. And you're the only one getting the five-star treatment."

Winking at him, she exited his room.


End file.
